


He Looks so Good in Blue

by inadistantworld



Series: About the Color Blue [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bondage, Competition, Dom/sub, F/M, Jock Vex, Light Bondage, Nerd Percy, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex, Sexting, he's always been a nerd though so nothing new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 18:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11362848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inadistantworld/pseuds/inadistantworld
Summary: Vex is the top archer around and looking for a challenge. Percy is just a student worker in the library who happens to think he can beat her. Spoiler alert, he can't and Vex gets everything she wants.





	He Looks so Good in Blue

Not many colleges had an archery club. Those that did didn’t necessarily have quite as large a following as Tal’Dorei University. Then again, not many places had a Vex’ahlia Vessar in the club.

Archery was almost as big as football on that campus now. It had always been a big deal there, it’s why Vex had chosen this school to begin with, but it flew to new heights when she showed up with her bow. Competitions were advertised all over campus, they were even televised a couple times, rumors about Vex and the Olympics circled often but she usually just shrugged them off. The sport was so big that during the upcoming Winter’s Crest festival the campus was throwing, the archery club was putting on a “Robin Hood” tournament. On the posters it was assured Vex wouldn’t be playing a part.

Vex wasn’t a huge fan of that.

“You’d wipe the floor with them, it’d be no competition. Most of them have never even held a bow.” Vax was in Vex’s room. They’d tried to swing rooming together, neither of them had been apart and weren’t exactly ready to jump into the water without the security of their twin with them. Unfortunately the school didn’t seem to care. But they spent most of their time together anyways and it hadn’t been as bad as they thought.

“That doesn’t mean I don’t want to win,” Vex had her bow on her knees, an elegant long bow, almost as tall as she was (which wasn’t very tall, but in comparison it was quite impressive). She preferred the wooden bow she had, it felt old, the carvings were in a language she’d never seen but they still spoke to her. It fit her hand so well she almost believed it had been made just for her. She wasn’t allowed to use it in most competitions, they usually required the same kind as everyone else used, but she could use it for fun and for things like the Winter’s Crest tournament. If she’d been allowed to sign up.

“But is it really winning if they don’t even stand a chance?” Keyleth was sitting on her bed across the small room. The redhead was Vex’s roommate and very close friend, but sometimes she said things that didn’t make any sense.

“Of course it is, I still get a medal or something at the end, don’t I?”

“Yeah, but isn’t the fun in the challenge?” She asked.

“Sweetheart, the fun is in winning,” Vex gave her a charming smile but Keyleth frowned, obviously still confused.

“You can’t just sulk the whole time thinking about not being able to be in it, it won’t change anything.” Vax sat next to Keyleth and Vex fought the urge to gag when he held her hand.

“Well I guess I’ll just have to figure something out then, won’t I?”

Vax groaned, “Please don’t, just take a nap or go for a run or something, you don’t have to cheat, just take a break and relax or something.”

“This is how I relax, brother, by getting what I want.”

 

Vex spent two days trying to figure something out and kept falling short. Vax, Keyleth, and Pike refused to help, Grog tried to help but most of his plans weren’t anything useful, and Scanlan’s plans usually involved taking a shit somewhere. She wasn’t giving up but she was getting irritated.

She had an hour between two of her classes and decided to spend it in the library rather than going to her room for a few minutes then coming back. She wandered the library, her fingers trailing on the spines of the books, looking for something to speak out to her.

Something did, though not exactly what she thought.

White hair behind the librarian’s desk, but not attached to an old person like one would assume. He was young, he looked like he was a student, and handsome. He was reading a book, golden glasses on his nose.

Vex sauntered up and leaned forward on the desk in front of him. “You’re much better looking than the last one,” she teased.

Without looking up he said, “They were looking to fill the sexy librarian position and I just barely beat out Miss Jaques.”

Vex snorted, Miss Jaques was the 75 year old woman who worked in the financial aid office on Monday’s and Thursday’s. She was hideous and may have been literally the fourth worst person Vex had met.

“Is there anything I can help you with?” Percy’s eyes flicked up to look at Vex and his breath caught. She was gorgeous, she wore a green tank top that showed off her tanned skin, long dark hair in a thick braid, beautiful dark eyes that drew him in.

“Unless you can sneak me into the archery tournament, I doubt it.”

Oh, the archery girl. He looked at her arms, she was leaning on them and he could see the hard muscles there. He hadn’t been to any of the competitions or anything, now he kind of wished that he had. “You can’t be in it?”

“I’m too good, they’re afraid people won’t want to go up against me. They’re right, but still.”

“And the others on the team?”

“Aren’t playing either, but they’re not me.” Vex winked playfully.

“Are you really that good?”

“You must not have seen me shoot before.”

“I haven’t,” he admitted.

“I really am that good. You should come by next time.”

“It seems a little boring, doesn’t it? Watching you shoot arrows? I didn’t even like watching my brothers shoot guns.” He closed his book and set it off to the side.

“Did you learn to shoot as well?”

“I was very good. Still am.”

“How about a little bet, you’ll come to my next match if I catch your interest.” The seductive look in Vex’s eyes may have ended a lesser man.

“I…doubt that will be difficult,” Percy cleared his throat and shifted his eyes away from Vex.

She liked that his ears turned pink when she talked like that, “Flatterer. You said that you were a good shot?” He nodded. “How about I bring my bow and see if I can beat you, and if I do you come to a match and flatter me some more.”

His eyebrow quirked up, “So confident that you won’t even talk about what I’d get if I won?”

“Is there something in particular you want?” She said with a devilish smirk.

“You could come to my chess match. Seems only fair.”

“I might be the only woman there. I always did like smart men, I might go even if I win.”

“Lovely.” His lips twitched up into a smirk.

“Is it a deal?” She held her hand out to him.

“I’ve never turned down a little competition.” He took it in his.

“I knew I liked you.”

“I don’t lose.” He kissed the back of her hand and winked.

“Darling, I don’t even know the word.”

 

Percy practiced for a week before he saw her again. Vex didn’t practice any more than usual, and even then she didn’t think of it as practice. It was relaxing. It was work, a distraction from everything else. There was nothing but straining muscles and intense focus when she was doing this. It was an escape.

Percy wasn’t exactly stressed or worried about it, but he didn’t like to lose and he hadn’t gone to the range as often as he used to. Thankfully he was still as good as he remembered, and there was a reason why bows had gone out of use for the most part.

At the end of the week Vex made her way back to the library and found the young man sitting behind the desk.

“You never said your name,” she said and rested her forearms on the desk and leaned forward.

Percy was grateful for his self-control because the desire to look at her cleavage was almost overwhelming. “You never said yours either, you just dove into challenging me.” A smile tugged at his lips.

“Well, my name is on posters all over campus, so I had hoped I was famous enough for you to be asking for my autograph.”

“Well, even if I did know your name wouldn’t it make sense for me to pretend I didn’t? I feel like it would only make you more interested.”

“That’s true, I do like seeing the shock and awe as I tell people about myself instead of them already knowing. My name is Vex’ahlia.”

Percy smiled, of course he knew. After talking to her he couldn’t seem to get away from posters and announcements and overhearing conversations about her from people at nearby tables. She was everywhere. “Percival.”

“Well, Percy, when do you want me to own you?” A sly smile crossed her lips and Percy felt goosebumps rise on his arms. “In our competition of course. It’s a little early to talk about other arrangements.”

Vex watched his Adam’s Apple bob as he swallowed and he took a deep breath before answering. “I can book a space for us on Wednesday if you like.”

“Lovely. Where should I go?”

“I can drive you, we can go after my shift. My car is already here, so it might be easier. I promise I’m not a serial killer.”

“Oh, that’s good, it’s always so awkward when the person I’m planning on killing is also a serial killer.”

“I can only imagine how frustrating that would be. What do you even do in that situation?”

“So far I’ve just been the faster of the two.”

His eyebrows rose and he nodded, “A dangerous woman.”

“Hope it doesn’t scare you off.”

“Not at all.”

“Good. I’ll see you on Wednesday, be ready to lose.”

“I think I’ll be fine.” _Don’t bring a bow to a gun fight,_ he thought.

Vex licked her lips. “Really? Enough to wager anything else?”

“I guess that depends on what you want.”

“If you’re so confident, it shouldn’t matter.”

He looked at her suspiciously, “What were you thinking of?”

“Not sure yet, I’ll let you know after I win. Come on, it’ll be exciting.”

“And if I win?”

“I’m sure you could think of something you want from me.”

Percy’s heart was thumping and he found himself unable to make eye contact without his cheeks feeling hot. “Fair enough. Let’s add that on as well,” he said after a few moments of thought, weighing his options. She may be good but he was too. Besides, the best games were the ones with the most on the line.

 

Wednesday came and Vex was vibrating with anticipation. It was such an exciting game, how often did she go up against a gun? And against a handsome boy like that?

“You’re so happy this morning!” Keyleth said as she watched Vex contemplate three different ‘ass kicking outfits’.

“Yes, I’m going to destroy a boy in a friendly game today.” She decided on the dark purple shirt.

“Is it that friendly if we’re using the word destroy?”

“It’s the best kind of friendly.”

“Alright…. What’s his name?” She was so perky.

“Percy.”

“Percy de Rolo?”

De Rolo. She had no idea. Rich kid, very rich kid. She could see it now. “Maybe. White hair? Blue eyes? An exciting little bit of arrogance in him?”

“I love him! He’s in my Shakespeare class and my Lit class. We sit next to each other in them.”

“And you never told me you knew someone who thought they could win against me? You’ve been holding out on me darling, that’s the second best part of a man. Is watching him lose to you.” She hummed while she looked over different bracelets and necklaces.

“Well he never said specifically that he thought he could beat you, I didn’t even know he did archery.”

“He doesn’t, he shoots guns. Doesn’t think I can really challenge him though, so we’ve made a little bet. And that’s where I’m going right now, to see that sweet sweet look in his eyes when I make his jaw drop.”

Kiki leaned in, her eyes a little wide, “Is this like a sex thing?” she asked in a hushed voice.

Vex threw her head back and laughed, “No, this is power thing. I grew up around boys like him, rich, pretty, believing they can win at everything they do. That they can beat me without even trying.” Vex frowned, remembering all those kids from the private school her father and thrown her and Vax in. She shook herself and put the smile back on, remembering today was another day she got to prove them all wrong.

“Well, he seems nice, for the most part, so go easy on him. You know, win but be nice about it. Give him a chance.”

Vex looked at her finished outfit and started to change. “He doesn’t look like someone who wants me to play nice with him.”

 

Vex didn’t ask how Percy made sure nobody else was in the room with them. It reminded her of the police TV shows with the little paper and the target down at the end of the wall. However he made this into a private room, Vex was sure it wasn’t cheap. It made her a little more excited knowing he spent all this money just to lose. He’d be grateful for it later; nobody else would see what happened next.

“Ladies first,” Percy gestured to the pocket for her to stand in.

“Then by all means, darling.” She grinned and waved him on.

He laughed, a true laugh that took her by surprise instead of fighting it and getting all fussy about it like others did. He stepped forward and picked up a fancy, beautiful revolver that was on the table there. She only caught a quick look at it but she could tell it was one of the most beautiful guns she’d seen, not that she’d looked at many.

Six shots. He looked over his shoulder and smirked as he pressed the button to call the paper back. A nice tight cluster in the center of the silhouette’s torso. He was a good shot. Accurate. Especially if he wasn’t practicing regularly.

Vex nodded, “It’s nice. Now send it back and watch a master at work.”

Percy pressed the button again and stepped out of her way.

She pulled the bow from her back and stood away from the table to give her enough room to work comfortably. She rolled her shoulders and eyed up the target carefully before notching her first arrow. One steady breath and she fired. Then another. And another. Six times in rapid succession, not as quick as a gun of course, but faster than Percy ever thought she could. Faster than he thought anyone could.

When she finished she pressed the button and turned around to face Percy, not even looking at the target as it came up. She just nodded her head to it when she heard it stop and Percy reached past her to pull it down.

He frowned and his eyebrows scrunched together as he tried to figure out what he was looking at. The same six holes that he had shot into the paper. It was like she had missed it entirely. Was she throwing the game? He knew she was good enough to at least hit the target. Was she purposefully losing so that he would—

He blinked and leaned forward to look closer.

It wasn’t just a circle like it should have been, off to the right of every one there was little more of a crescent. Like two bullets had gone through the same hole at just a slightly different angle.

Or like a bullet and an arrow.

And then it hit him. She’d put an arrow in the exact place he’d put a bullet. And he was positive it wasn’t a coincidence. That was skill. She had aimed for exactly where he’d shot.

“Holy fuck,” he breathed.

“I can give you the date and time of my next competition whenever you have a pen and paper to write it down. I’ll even get you a nice front row seat to watch me.”

Percy nodded, dumbstruck still, “I think I might actually enjoy that.”

“Don’t worry; I’ll still go to your chess game. I’ll make sure I’m the prettiest girl there, give you a nice little boost in your social circle for having such a prize on your arm.”

He shook his head, “You wouldn’t be a trophy, you’d be…a lovely lady who wanted to accompany me. I wouldn’t want to treat you like that.”

She looked at him carefully, picking him apart to find the lie. Instead she just found that he seemed to be wounded at the insinuation. “Fuck, you really mean that.”

He scratched at his jaw nervously, “Uh, yeah that’s generally what happens when I’m talking.”

“You might be the only one.” Vex set her bow down, letting it lean against the wall next to her, and crossed her arms over her chest. “And now about the second part of the deal.” She hummed as she thought. “Take me somewhere nice.”

“A date?”

“You can call it that, I’ll probably tell Keyleth that’s what it is. If I like you enough I might even kiss you goodnight.”

Percy grinned and looked off to the side where Vex’s bow was. “It’s beautiful. Can I see it?”

“Yeah, sure,” Vex picked it up and handed it to him. She saw the surprise in his face at the weight.

He turned it over in his hands and chuckled quietly as he ran his fingers over the words.

“What? What’s so funny?” Vex didn’t like anyone laughing at her bow like that.

“It’s just, it’s the language.”

“You understand it?” Vex couldn’t conceal her excitement even if she wanted to.

A sly grin turned up the corners of Percy’s mouth, “I do. It’s uh, it’s Elvish.”

Vex didn’t lose her excitement like he thought she would, “Elvish?”

“From Tolkien’s world. Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit.”

“What does it say?” She asked, still eager after the explanation.

“You got this bow and you don’t know what it says?”

“My brother uh, found it. A few years ago after we…left home.”

Percy could tell there was a lot more to the story, likely almost none of it legal from the sound of things, but he didn’t pry. “This says growth,” he pointed to one of the words, “and this means protector,” he pointed to the other.

He saw her shoulders sag for a moment, not like she was disappointed but like she was relieved. A weight had been lifted off her shoulders it seemed. Percy wondered how long she’d been trying to figure it out and how much it had bothered her not knowing like that. “That’s lovely,” she said and took the bow back from him, looking at with a new light in her eyes.

“This Friday for our…date then?” He cocked his head to the side a little as he said the word date.

“Sounds lovely, do you have plans for it already?”

“I have a few ideas, we’ll see what happens after a little more thought. I want to make this worthy of your exceptional performance.”

“I can’t wait to see what you come up with.”

 

They went home shortly after, and on the ride back as they talked Vex found him stranger than any of the other boys from her past. Kinder, smarter, more interested in her as a person. And he was more like her than the others. Not more than Vax, nobody was more like her than her brother, but different.

By the time she got home her minor attraction and interest had become something more of a…crush.

She wasn’t sure how much she liked that.

 

“He’s a good guy, I don’t see the problem here.” Keyleth was sitting on the bed, looking at Vex who was sprawled out dramatically on the other bed with an arm draped across her face as she explained what had happened.

“It’s like I’m some schoolgirl, feeling all emotional and shit. Do you remember what that was like?”

“Having emotions?” Keyleth looked very concerned.

“Yes, those.”

“Yes. I have them all the time. I don’t have to remember, I have them all the time.”

“You do?”

Keyleth blinked rapidly as she tried to process this and then leaned forward, “Vex are you saying you don’t have emotions?”

“Well, I mean of course I have emotions. You know, you see a hot guy or girl and you get the fuck emotion or you see an asshole and get the angry emotion, money and you get all happy, winning competitions, of course I feel things Keyleth what a silly question, I just don’t feel things for people. It’s like middle school all over.”

“Vex, most emotions are for people. What are you talking about?”

Vex lifted her arm and looked at her friend, “Ugh, you feel so much for everyone all the time?”

“Yes, that’s generally how emotions work.”

“Fuck that’s exhausting. Hard pass.” She covered her face again.

“Ah, my emotionless sister has a crush. I’m surprised it hasn’t sent you into shock or something,” Vax teased, seeming to come out of nowhere.

Vex flipped him off. “I just never saw the point in feeling all that for people who aren’t you guys. You’re my family, Pike is my family, Grog, even Scnalan. Tibs may have left to go back home, but he’s still my family. This guy is nothing, why feel anything for him?”

Vax sighed and sat down next to her and said, “Maybe he isn’t nothing, then. Pike would say something like everyone you meet means something and has purpose or whatever, you know the religious have faith shtick. But I’m just going to say, you like this boy. He’s nice or interesting or something. But the point is that you’re not just keeping him around for a bit of fun like you used to, you’re actually interested in keeping him around because you enjoy his presence, which is probably more than you can say about Scanlan sometimes. Not that we don’t love him, but sometimes you’ve just got to nod your head and put up with it for a few minutes before you actually enjoy him again. I’m not saying you’re going to be in love with this kid or anything, but don’t write him off simply because he’s not family. You don’t date family. Not everyone you can care about has to be family.”

“Gods you’re so annoying now that you’re religious.” Vex huffed.

“Well you’ve always been annoying so it’s about time I got you back.”

“He’s some rich kid like we went to school with.”

“He’s a de Rolo,” Keyleth explained, “real political family. They’re real important I guess. But I’ve talked to Percy about it, he’s got a ton of brothers and sisters to take over the family business so he doesn’t actually care about that stuff. It’s why he came here instead of some ivy league college or something.”

“What’s with you and like, defending this guy so much?” Vex didn’t mean to sound so accusing but she wasn’t feeling like her usual self.

“I just think he’s really nice is all. We get along really well in our classes.” Vex narrowed her eyes suspiciously and Keyleth’s ears turned pink, “Look, I just think you both are very similar. You don’t make a lot of close relationships and it might do you both some good to get to know each other is all.”

“You did something, didn’t you?”

“I didn’t do anything!”

“It was your idea for me to go to the library, you said there were heist books there that might give me some ideas.”

“I was joking when I said that, to be fair.”

“But you wanted me to go there. You said to go before class because I might miss out on something good. I thought you meant a book. What did you mean?”

“He was leaving work early that day, I thought he might be able to help.”

“Keyleth.”

“I just thought you guys are really really similar and you might enjoy getting to know each other. I didn’t think it’d be a problem or anything. I’m sorry if I—”

Vex sighed and got up. She walked over to Keyleth, already torturing herself, and sat down beside her. “No, no, it’s fine. You were just trying to help out.” She draped an arm over her shoulders and hugged her.

“Well, I mean it’s not like you have to see him again or anything, you can always just stop going to the library.”

“I uh, I actually have a date kind of thing with him on Friday.”

Vax laughed, “You were going on about how much you dislike feeling like this while planning your date?”

“No! He’s doing the planning…”

“Oh Sarenrae this is too good.” Vax pretended to wipe tears from his eyes. “

 

She had texted Percy her dorm and room number and at 6:30 Friday night there was a soft knock at the door.

Keyleth opened the door for him, “Percy! Oh that coat looks so lovely on you!” She waved him in.

Percy stepped in and looked around, his hands clasped behind his back. He wore a dark blue coat that fell down to his mid thigh with a gray vest and white shirt. Keyleth thought he looked like straight royalty.

“I’ll be out in a second, dear!” Vex called from the bathroom when she heard Keyleth let him in.

Keyleth leaned in and whispered, “She’s been ready for an hour, she just wants to make you wait.”

Percy’s lips twitched up in a smile and he whispered back, “I don’t mind waiting for her. Honestly it’s a nice change from everyone who is more interested in rushing around for no reason. My family always has somewhere to be, something to do, there’s never a break from the responsibility.”

This was a traditional Vex power move. She liked to make them wait for a few minutes, liked to see them get antsy, hear nervous laughter with Keyleth. Except when she walked out they were sitting on Kiki’s bed, Percy had a kind smile, he seemed totally relaxed. When he saw her he stood up and his blue eyes were soft.

“Vex’ahlia, you look beautiful.”

He was right. Vex was wearing a blue and silver dress and her hair had the blue feathers she usually wore in her braid. The wings of her eyeliner were impossibly perfect and she was wearing dark red lipstick. She looked absolutely perfect and she was well aware of it, but she did love hearing it.

“You look quite sharp yourself, darling. Now, you told me the dress code, where are we going?”

“Wouldn’t it be nice to be surprised?”

“I’m not often surprised.”

“Then this will be a first for both of us.”

“Oh?”

“I rarely surprise lovely women.” He held his arm out to her and she smiled and slipped her arm through his.

“Goodnight, Kiki, I’m not sure when I’ll be home tonight but I’ll try not to wake you if it’s late.”

“Don’t worry, I want to hear all about it when you get back.”

“Of course, I have to tell you all the things Percy’s been hiding from you in your class discussions.”

“If you wanted me to tell you where the bodies were, Keyleth, all you had to do was ask. Now, why don’t we get on our way? Unless you want to make me wait a little longer,” he smirked down at Vex.

“No, I think I’m done making you wait. Any longer and I might grow bored of it.”

“Then let’s be on our way.”

Percy walked her out to his car, opened the door for her like a proper gentleman, and began driving away.

 

They stopped at the botanical gardens, which Vex wasn’t expecting at all. She also wasn’t expecting it to be eerily empty and quiet, or for the sign to say they closed at 5.

“Did you rent the whole place out for us?” She asked teasingly, though how someone could spend so much money for it she didn’t understand.

“Didn’t have to. I have a friend who is the assistant manager, he managed to get us in tonight. I just offered to help him study for a test coming up,” he answered as they walked down one of the paths.

There were lights that illuminated the area around them and Vex was astounded at how beautiful it was at night. She’d never thought of botanical gardens as a particularly interesting date, she’d expected some kind of fancy dinner or something.

They came to a quiet place that had gorgeous, colorful flowers and thick, old trees with limbs that stretched out over them. There below the trees was a blanket and a basket. Percy nodded his head to it and she followed him to sit down.

“Are you a PB&J girl or a ham and cheese girl?” he asked as he pulled sandwiches from the basket.

Vex laughed, “I prefer peanut butter and jelly.”

“That’s a good answer,” Percy smiled and handed one to her.

“This place is gorgeous, Percy,” Vex said and looked around her.

“I like to come here to think. It’s calm and it’s growing. To be quite honest I like gardening. I sometimes volunteer, help my friend out here about once a week. It’s good for the soul, I think.”

“I can see why Keyleth likes you so much.”

“She’s the one who suggested it. I mentioned feeling a little lost, a little broken and that sort of thing. She said someone once told her about gardening, making things grow and all that. She said it really helped her friend become a better person. And while I may not believe all that, I do like that for a few hours I’m making something and not breaking something.” Percy laughed nervously and said, “Ah, but enough about that. I just thought I’d take you somewhere beautiful, something you can remember even after we part tonight.”

Vex looked up at the stars above her and touched Percy’s hand, slowly entwining their fingers, “It’s more beautiful than anything I imagined happening tonight.”

“I’m glad.” He squeezed her hand gently and they continued eating.

When they finished and Percy believed Vex had her fill of the garden, he stood up and began packing up the small picnic. When they got back to the car Vex expected them to head back to her dorm. Instead they drove the opposite way.

“Percy?”

“Oh, the night isn’t over yet. I thought that was something nice, dinner and a beautiful view, but you also are a girl who likes to have fun, so I thought we’d go somewhere where you could do just that.”

Vex wasn’t one to get nervous, but she was one to bring pepper spray. She only needed one experience where she wished she had it to make sure it was on her person at all times. Right about then she started thinking about how quickly she could get it from her purse.

She was surprised when Percy turned into a parking lot of a building with bright neon lights saying “Arcade!!”

“Wait, what?” She asked as Percy unbuckled.

“This is our stop. Unless you really hate this kind of thing, I can take you home if you want. I just thought you really liked, you know. Games and winning and all that and would get a kick out of it. If not—”

“Oh my gods, Percy, when most people say you’re a girl who likes to have fun they generally don’t mean they’re taking you to an arcade.”

He blinked as he realized, “Oh no, I’m so sorry, I never meant—”

“I know, darling. Well, now I know. I feel a little dressed up though,” Vex admitted, looking down at her dress.

“Nonsense, it just means you’ll look like royalty while you destroy anyone who thinks that dress means you aren’t the most lethal person in there.”

“Flatterer.”

“That doesn’t mean it’s not true.”

They walked next to each other on the way in and Vex felt the urge to hold his hand but ignored it. She was never a hand holder, why start now? It was a fluke that she did it at the picnic, it would not become a normal thing.

They played for hours. And it was some of the most fun Vex had had in a long time. And Percy smiled so much it looked like his face hurt. The longer the night went on Vex found herself being pulled to him more and more. At one point she asked for his phone which he gave over so willingly that she wondered how this boy had survived this long. She pulled up his camera and took a handful of selfies, then wrapped an arm around his neck, brought his face down to hers, and kissed his cheek, making sure to snap a picture of it and his surprised face.

She entered her number into his phone and set her favorite selfie as her contact picture and sent the one of the two of them to her phone. When she handed it back to him and looked up into blue eyes focused in on her and felt every cell of her body telling her to kiss him, she excused herself and went outside for fresh air. She also called Keyleth.

Percy waited a few minutes, not wanting to intrude. Whatever was going on, it wasn’t his business. None of her was his business. This was a fun night, that was all. But eventually he became worried and stepped outside.

Vex was standing with her back to him, her hand up to her ear, presumably holding the phone. _Calling a cab?_ Percy tried not to be too hurt at the thought. He thought this had been fun, maybe she wasn’t having as good a time as she said.

“Nothing’s wrong, Keyleth, in fact everything is really good.” She paused. “I know, I know, I just, I’m not used to—” Pause. “He’s great.” Percy’s heart stuttered. “Yes I like him, but I don’t do that kind of thing. I don’t date. I go out and then in the morning I come home.” Silence. Heart-pounding silence. “If I was like you? Of course I would. I would do the girlfriend/boyfriend thing or whatever. But I’m not a child, people don’t—” Percy almost laughed, it sounded like high school all over again when she said it like that. “Yes.” She shifted her weight uncomfortably. “Yeah.” Fingers began fidgeting with her hair. “He’s…really wonderful. And I guess. I guess if he asked.” Another pause. “He’s been waiting a while, I’m starting to feel a little bad. I—” Percy was back inside before she finished the thought.

He quickly hopped onto a game, not even looking at how to play, just trying to look like he was busy.

“Sorry, my brother called and I promised I’d let him know if I needed a rescue tonight.”

“I can act very surprised if you want to tell me you have to go help your brother find his dog or drive him home from a party. I’ve been told I’m a great actor,” He put on a wildly over exaggerated surprised face as emphasis.

She laughed with her whole body, he liked that, her head tilted back, her hands on her stomach and as she came down they ran through her hair. The smile lingered after it stopped. “No, no I told him you’ve been quite the gentleman and if anyone needs saving it’s you from me.”

“Why? Are you planning to take advantage?” Percy’s eyebrows rose and a sly smile crossed his lips.

“Well, it’s better safe than sorry. I suggest picking up some pepper spray next time you’re out. Works wonders.”

“I’ll get some if I ever feel like I want to keep you away.”

“You’re quite charming for being, what, the president of the chess club?”

“Chess can be quite sexy.”

“Somehow I believe that.”

 

The night continued, more games, Vex winning at a lot of them but Percy not far behind. And eventually they were standing outside of Vex’s door.

“Goodnight, Percy. I had a really great time. We should do it again.”

“We really should. Text me and let me know when you can, or just pop down to the library and say hi.”

“I have a feeling I’ll be reading more books soon.”

“I have plenty of good suggestions. Stop by, I’ll help you pick one out.”

“I will.”

Dancing, dancing. Neither wanting to be the first to leave, neither wanting to leave in general.

Percy counted to four and kissed her.

Vex, truly shocked for possibly only the third time in her life, hesitated. And by the time she started kissing him back his lips were moving away from hers. She almost chased his lips with her own but stopped herself.

“Goodnight,” he said with a grin and walked away.

Keyleth opened the door after a few moments of Vex just standing there and yanked her in. Pike was on Keyleth’s bed too. “Tell us everything, especially about that kiss,” Keyleth demanded.

 

Vex had gone to the library and they had texted, but neither spoke about the kiss or what exactly they were doing. They instead ignored it all together. Other than to their friends. Keyleth knew a surprising amount. And almost a week later, after more flirting and darlings and dears, Vex came to the library again. Though Percy wasn’t reading, he didn’t smile when he saw her either. Instead he was staring into the distance looking rather down.

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?” Vex leaned on the counter in front of them.

“I have to go home for a few weeks. Family issues, company issues. That sort of thing.” It was the last thing he wanted, responsibility, the part in the company, people relying on him all the time like that. He wanted to do things he enjoyed, not things others wanted him to do. But how could he say no to family? To just going for a few weeks?

They texted most of the time. A lot actually. Even when Percy was in meetings.

It was Percy’s third week away there when the relationship between him and Vex changed.

Percy wasn’t used to sexting, he wasn’t all that popular with the girls in high school. Even now in college he wasn’t usually the top choice. He was quite unsure why Vex was still interested or why she was interested to begin with. He probably would have stopped talking to her by now if Keyleth hadn’t assured him just how much Vex is interested and how different she actrf about him. He would have assumed that he was some kind of charity case or game, except Keyleth made sure he knew how much Vex smiles, what she says about him, small things like that.

But Percy had only sexted a few times, and they’d never been exactly fun. He’d always enjoyed the real thing in comparison, sexting always felt so fake.

Vex on the other hand had many sexting experiences that she enjoyed more than most actual physical experiences she’d had.

**Vex: What’s up?**

He smiled. He liked that she texted first, it made him feel less needy, less like a burden, an obligation. He liked that she knew what she wanted and that was him.

**Percy: Not much, just finishing up some homework. How are you?**

**Vex: Bored. Thinking of you actually.**

**Percy: Really?** He was still astounded that she thought of him when he’s not around. He’d never been one for close relationships, this was new for him.

**Vex: Yeah. Actually, I was thinking about our kiss.**

**Percy: I’m sorry if it was forward.**

**Vex: I was actually thinking about how frustrating it is we haven’t done it again. It leaves me such little material to work with in times like this.**

**Percy: Like what?**

She chuckled, what a sweet boy. **Vex: Keyleth is out for a few hours and I’m just taking advantage of having the room to myself. Makes me wish you weren’t home with your family, I’d invite you over and we could do that again.**

**Percy: I’d really like that.**

**Vex: Anything else you’d like?**

His heart was pounding. He understood now. And for once he wished he was better at this. He wouldn’t have cared if it was anyone but Vex, but right now he wished he had much more practice.

**Percy: Quite a few things.**

_Oh sweet Percival_. She almost felt bad, like she was taking advantage of his relative innocence. But she also liked doing most of the work, most of the fun was in how they reacted to her.

**Vex: I’d like to kiss you. A real kiss this time. Where it ends with one of us pressed against a wall and your lips on my neck. I want to feel you through your jeans. Make you moan.**

Percy did moan as he read that. His dick twitched at the thought of Vex, pressed against him, her hand running over his jeans and feeling how hard he was.

**Percy: Fuck, Vex.**

**Vex: I’m getting there, dear, be patient.**

**Vex: I’d take off my shirt first, give you something to look at while I unbutton one of those tedious shirt you wear. So many buttons. Makes me wonder why I don’t tear it open, pop them all off. But I like making you wait, so maybe it’s for the best. I want to see how hungry you look when I’m half naked in front of you and taking my sweet time undressing you.**

Percy leaned back in his chair and undid his pants, pulled his cock out, and began stroking slowly. He felt like he could see her right there when he closed his eyes.

**Percy: Do you always tease when you’re about to have sex?**

**Vex: Darling I tease when I’m in the middle of sex. That’s the best part. Taking you to the brink and pulling back. Whimpering in your ear, going so slow you think you’ll burst. Riding you and rubbing my clit while all you can do is watch me get off on you.**

**Percy: Sweet Pelor I wish you were here right now.**

**Vex: Really? And what would you do, Percy?**

**Percy: I’d take you.**

He almost winced as he read it when he sent it. It wasn’t right, it wasn’t what he was thinking, there was something about the idea that wasn’t at all what he wanted, even if it came down to the same thing. He tried dirty talking, he thought that was how, but even if the sentiment was technically the same, “I want to slam my cock into you until you cum”, it still wasn’t actually the same.

Almost half a country away Vex burst out laughing. The fingers inside of her stilled and she just howled with laughter at the thought of anyone taking her, let alone that person being Percy. Her laughter died down, a few more giggles escaping as she thought of him writing that and deciding that’s still what he wanted to say.

**Vex: Darling, did that feel as awkward to say as I think it did?**

**Percy: Even more so.**

**Vex: Then let me tell you what would happen. I would push you down onto the bed, you’d grab at my hips as I straddled you. Of course I can’t have that, because this is about me right now, and I’d simply have to tie your hands above you so that you wouldn’t have the temptation anymore. And I would ride you until I came. Whether or not I let you, well that would be another matter entirely.**

**Vex: I would take you, Percy.**

Percy moaned and grabbed at the chair with his left hand, his right pumping away at his cock.

Vex wondered if she’d gone too far when he didn’t answer right away. She almost texted an apology. She almost stopped right there, buried her head into the blankets, and dropped out of school.

Instead, she found the best way to handle this was to call.

Percy’s phone vibrated and he almost swiped the call away until he saw Vex’s selfie that she took at the arcade show up. He couldn’t turn down a call from her, his body wouldn’t let him. He answered the phone panting.

Which was exactly what Vex wanted to hear. She could have apologized if it had been more normal, but now she could play a little more.

“Something wrong, Percival?”

He moaned, the way she said his name made his hips jerk. “Nothing wrong at all, dear,” he gasped out. Vex smirked, even this lost he still had the time banter. She would do something about that.

“You didn’t answer, I thought I’d check in to make sure you were alright.”

“I’m sorry. Got a bit distracted.” He set the phone down on the desk and turned it on speaker, thankful that he had a room in a far off wing and the three siblings who had the closest rooms (which were still out of earshot) had gone into the city for the day.

“You should be, making a girl wait like that.” She slowly started circling her clit again, listening to him moan and pant. “You know, I think you sound close to cumming.”

“I am, oh fuck Vex.”

Oh, oh sweet boy. He thought the game was over. It was just beginning. “Don’t.”

“Please,” he whined. How easily he accepted his place, how quickly he agreed that it wasn’t his decision.

“I think you should wait for me first. After making me wait like that I think you have to earn it. Make me cum, Percy, and then maybe I’ll let you.”

A guttural groan ripped from his lips and he almost came right then. “I wish I was there, Vex. Let you tie me up, make me yours like that,” Vex heard him make a strangled noise and slipped two fingers back inside herself. When he regained a little of his composure he continued, “I’d spend hours between your legs like that, using my tongue, tasting you.”

“Hours? Tied up, unable to touch your cock, completely at my mercy, just getting me off with your mouth?”

“Yes,” He whimpered.

She bit her lip and arched her back as she hit a wonderful spot she knew so well, “I bet you look so desperate right now. Just fucking your fist, so close to the edge. Gods you’re so good for me, waiting like this. All because I told you to.”

“Vex,” he begged.

He was so close, she could hear it in his voice. This was probably the first time he’d ever done something like this, and it came from nowhere, he had no chance to mentally prepare. And still he held on, all for her.

“Percy,” she whined back.

She’d been getting close before the phone call, thinking of all the things she wanted to do to him. But now she was listening to him, hearing everything moan, every plead, the slight crack in his voice when he said her name. Oh her name sounded so good when it came from his desperate lips.

Percy listened to her cum, he knew that’s all it could be. His name spilling from her lips over and over, hearing her say, “Oh fuck, oh fuck, I’m cumming Percy!” nearly drove him over the edge. He leaned forward, pressing his head against the desk and gritting his teeth together as he held back, his hand not even slowing down. Listening to her ride it out, moaning, breathing heavy, and then the few beats of silence that came after. And he just kept going.

“Percy, darling?”

He couldn’t manage words, he just let out a strangled moan as quietly as he could, letting her know he was still there.

“Fuck, you’re so good for me. I want you to cum for me, Percy, you can cum now.”

“Vex!” Percy’s voice broke, all of him broke, and cum spilled over his hand and a few stripes landed on the underside of the desk. He wasn’t looking forward to cleaning that up.

Vex talked to him softly as he came down, to be quite honest he only heard about half of it, and when he could speak again he said, “So…”

Vex chuckled. He could imagine her lying in bed, on hand in her messy hair and the other on the phone, naked on top of the sheets. “Too much? We all say things in the throes of the moment, it’s okay if you’re not feeling the same way now.” Percy searched for something in her voice that said otherwise, but it seemed like she actually meant it.

“Are you into those things? Rope and, you know, taking people,” Percy asked with a shaky voice still.

“I am. Have been in the past at least. But if you aren’t, well we could just do other things. Things we both like.”

“I really enjoyed that.” Percy admitted.

“Have you ever done something like that before?”

“No, nothing like that.”

“Would you like to?” She sounded so coy on the other end of the phone.

“Yeah. I think I really would.”

“Alright then, maybe when you come back we can see if you’re as interested in person.”

 

Percy came home six days, thirteen hours, and forty-two minutes early. His first stop was to Vex’s apartment.

Three sharp knocks, he adjusted his shirt nervously while he waited.

Vex opened the door, expecting an RA or something, and instead saw her white haired, blue eyed boy.

“Percy?” He smiled sheepishly and she hugged him tightly, her arms wrapped around his neck. Five and a half weeks since she’d seen him and she couldn’t believe how much she’d missed him. She pulled back to look at him, “Are we going to have a real talk about this now?” She asked with a sly grin, knowing what was going to happen next.

“Perhaps in a few hours? There’s something I’ve been thinking about for quite a while now and I was thinking maybe we could do a little of that first. Maybe at my apartment where, uh, Keyleth won’t have to see.” He raised his hand in greeting at the bubbling redhead who was standing farther back and watching their reunion. “If that’s alright with you, of course.”

Vex kissed him, her tongue running along his bottom lip and she slid her hand down his chest before stopping. “Let me pack a bag real quick, wait right here.”

“Yes, yeah, sure,” Percy nodded eagerly and Vex kissed him quickly once more before disappearing into her room.

Keyleth walked up to the door, a wide grin spread across her face. “Hello, Percy.”

He laughed nervously and scratched at the back of his neck, “Hey Keyleth.”

“You’re home early.”

“I know. I just, well you know. I didn’t want to go home in the first place and I wanted to come back and see some people. So I caught an early flight.”

“People?” She teased, knowing exactly who he came to see.

“Goodnight, darling,” Vex said as she brushed past the redhead, “And leave him alone, torturing him is my job tonight.” She winked at Percy whose cheeks turned bright red.

“Ew, ew, too much, I’ll see you tomorrow.” She started to push Vex out and shut the door behind them.

“I missed you,” Vex admitted as she slipped her arm through his.

He smiled. He liked the gentleness. Honestly he’d been worried it would be all sex and her running off in the morning. This set his nerves at ease, at least for the moment. “I didn’t want to stay away any longer than I had to. I’ve missed you, Vex.”

 

Percy’s knees went weak when she pulled out the rope from her bag. Dark blue, a close shade to his coat.

“Strip.” She said it so casually, an afterthought. At least she made it sound like one, in truth she was finding it difficult to keep her voice cool and her hands from shaking.

Percy took his clothes off slowly and folded them, setting them on the chair neatly. Vex didn’t even look over at him until he was finished. He felt terribly exposed, shifting uncomfortably as he waited. He’d never been that confident about how he looked. He actually rather hated it, especially compared to his siblings. The few people he’d been with he’d kept the lights dimmed and tried to avoid being so on display.

When Vex looked at him all he saw was hunger. Her eyes dragging up and down his body, she bit her lip in a way that made his dick twitch. She circled him, slowly drinking him in. He closed his eyes and tried to control his breathing.

“Open your eyes, I bought this rope all because I thought about how beautiful they’d look with this nice blue.” She trailed a finger down his chest, making him shiver. He opened his eyes though, meeting Vex’s dark brown ones. “We can stop. If you aren’t sure. I don’t want to make you do anything you don’t want.”

“I want it.” His voice bordered on desperate, it sounded tight, needy, and most of all wanting.

“If it’s ever too much, if you’re ever unsure or you want to stop, even if you just want to stop and talk about what’s happening, just say Thordak.”

“Thordak?” A smirk touched his lips.

“It’s a dragon from a book I read once, I thought you’d like it.”

“I do. I’ll keep it in mind if things are too much or I need a break. But please, Vex, right now all I want is, well you know,” he finished sheepishly.

“I don’t know, tell me Percival. Tell me what you want.” She licked her lips and ran her thumb over his nipple.

He took in a sharp breath and said, “I want to be yours.”

“Good, because I’ve been thinking about all of the things I want to do to you since the first time I made you cum. Put your arms behind your back, dear.”

Percy did so without any hesitation. Vex kissed his collarbone softly and walked behind him. She made two loops with the rope and slipped an arm through each loop. Then she made two more and kept the pattern going until she reached his wrists. His wrists almost touched when she was finished. The dark blue on his pale skin looked so gorgeous. She watched him flex his fingers.

“Too tight?” She asked.

“No, it’s perfect,” his voice wavered and she took a deep breath to steady herself.

She tapped his shoulder, “Knees, Percival.”

He lowered himself down to his knees. She loved how easily he listened to her.

The thing was that more than anything, Percy wanted to let go. He wanted someone else to be in control for once, he wanted to have people stop relying on him, he wanted a break. He wanted to be taken care of instead of taking care of others. Just for a moment. And Vex, well gods for once she wanted to be in control. She wanted things to go right for once. To go exactly the way she wanted. She’s spent years and years being lost, being unable to control anything. All those years with her father trying to micromanage everything. All those years of Vax trying to keep her close, keep her safe. For a moment she just wanted to be in control.

For once neither felt like they were sacrificing anything for another. They were both exactly where they wanted to be.

Vex walked back in front of him. Gods above and below and to the left and wherever else gods happened to be at this moment, Percy was the most gorgeous sight on the planet right now. Tied up in such pretty rope, the same color as the feathers she wore in her hair most of the time, his cock hard and the tip beginning to leak, but still just looking up at her patiently. She wondered if she could make him wait all day like that, just sitting there, letting her look at him. She was almost positive she could. Maybe another day.

She pulled her shirt over her head, undid her bra and let it slide off her arms and hit the floor. She watched Percy, practically panting as she undid the button of her jeans. “So handsome and all for me,” she said as she pulled down the zipper. Percy looked so tense, like he was trying to physically hold himself back. She admired his control; she would never last in his position.

She stepped out of her pants and tossed them away. There had been a few she’d tried similar things with, only once before to this extent, and every time it had ended the same. With men who could no longer deny that she had been holding the power from the beginning and deciding they couldn’t handle that. It didn’t make her upset, it just made her more subtle in her ways.

Before they had been so nervous, so uncomfortable in any kind of restraint, even her pinning their hands down and they’d try to flip her over to gain the upper hand. Always so driven to beat her, always desperate to believe they are the ones controlling her.

But Percy looked like he was made for this.

Vex thread her fingers in his hair and he closed his eyes and gasped quietly at the contact. She couldn’t wait anymore, she wanted him, needed him.

She turned and walked the few feet to the bed, sat down on the edge, and crossed her legs. “I think it’s time we put that lovely mouth to good use, don’t you think?”

He nodded slowly and she crooked a finger at him. He walked forward on his knees, his chest arched out to her slightly from the way his arms were. When he reached her he leaned forward and kissed her knee, slowly trailing up her thigh until Vex uncrossed her legs and spread them for him.

She gripped his stark white hair with one hand and drew him in, and when he licked a long swipe up her slit she moaned and lay back.

He dipped his tongue inside her, for a moment he was legitimately worried he’d cum right then. She tasted like pure heaven, the nectar of the gods, she was divine. And she was his. Right now she was as much his as he was hers.

He turned his attention to her clit, bringing his name from her lips as he sucked on the hardened nub. Part of him wished his hands were free so he could hold her hips, slide fingers inside her, just touch her in general, but a larger part of him liked this better. He liked that she was grinding into him, holding him where she wanted him, he liked that she was using him right now and he had no choice but to let her.

Vex arched her back, dug her fingernails into the back of Percy’s head, and cried out as she came. Percy’s tongue slowed, gathering as much of her wetness up as he could, bringing her down slowly. She finally released him and instead of pulling away completely he just moved to kissing the inside of her thighs softly.

“That was wonderful, love,” she hummed and pushed herself up onto her elbows to look at the man between her thighs, “but there’s a little more I’m interested in before we stop tonight.” She pulled his head back, exposing his throat and making the arch in his back even more prominent.

He was panting heavily and his cock was so hard it hurt, “And what’s that, dear?” He asked between breaths as she trailed a finger down his throat, over his Adam’s Apple, and to his chest.

“I’ve been thinking about your cock for so long it seems like such a waste not to feel it. Let me untie you, it must not be too comfortable anymore.” She helped him stand and walked behind him, starting to untie him.

Eventually the rope fell to the ground in a blue pool by his feet and Percy rolled his shoulders as he readjusted. Vex let him recover and shake out the dull pain from being like that for so long, and while he did so she reached around him. She pressed her chest to his back and took his cock in her hand. She felt it throb as she gave it a few slow strokes, just trying to get a feel for him.

“Vex,” he hissed, “I really don’t know if I can handle much more of that.”

She paused, wondering if she should really stop, then said, “I didn’t hear anything about dragons, Percival, and until I do you’ll handle what I say you’ll handle.” She kissed his shoulder and rubbed her thumb over the tip.

She went on for a little longer until she felt him shake under her touch and then pulled away. She turned him around and pushed him down on the bed. “Condoms in the nightstand,” he choked out when he noticed her looking around for her bag.

“Perfect,” she winked at him and went to the nightstand, picking out one of those ones with the pleasure ridges. She wasn’t sure if anything actually changed, she just wanted to take her sweet time looking for one.

She ripped the package open and rolled it down onto his hard cock, then kissed her way up his chest and straddled his thighs. Vex slid against his cock teasingly as she kissed his lips, already terribly wet again. Percy’s hands were on her hips, grateful for the contact. He’d greatly enjoyed being unable to do this, but he also liked how wherever their skin touched it felt like fire and electricity.

She took his member in her hand and sat upright again. She bit her lip and lowered herself onto him. He filled her perfectly, everything she dreamt of and more. Percy’s nails dug into her and he was taking careful, controlled breaths. Even if she told him he could cum right now, he wanted to bring her there first.

She started slowly, relishing the feeling of him in her, finding new ways to make him groan, not wanting to start too fast for Percy.

A small gasp escaped her lips when he thrust up into her. She picked up her speed, rolling her hips so he hit her perfectly.

“I’m not-ah-I’m not going to last long like this, Vex,” he admitted, his voice strained and hot and desperate.

“Good, because I’m not either,” Vex’s eyes were closed and she was damp with sweat, Percy was meeting her hips with more and more force, his breath becoming uneven.

“Vex—” his voice was strangled, a warning that came too late.

Luckily at the same time Vex’s jaw dropped, her hips stilled, and her hands pressed on his chest, “Percy,” she whined back.

It took them a moment, but they caught their breath and Vex rolled off of him and laid down beside him. Percy discarded the condom and cleaned himself up, then pulled Vex into his arms.

And then they talked.

 

“And we have our winner! Come up to the judges panel to claim your prize!” Percy had convinced Vex to at least watch the competition. She’d come for him, because he was interested in seeing. In truth she was rather bored. Well, not bored. Frustrated.

As she started to walk away now that it was over she noticed Percy was not following, and when she turned to find she saw white hair up by the judge’s table. And then heard his voice on the microphone, “Now while the official competition is over, the real fun is just beginning. Our very own Vex’ahlia is here, which isn’t surprising to many, but she wasn’t allowed to participate. A shame, truly. She thinks she could beat any one of you, and she’s probably right, but wouldn’t it be nice to say you tried? Maybe she’ll get distracted and you’ll actually win? No prizes, no money on the line, but Vex will be taking challengers to anyone foolish enough to take her on.” Percy winked her way and handed the mic back to a slightly confused freshman.

He made his way back to her and said, “Your bow is here too. I know you weren’t happy you couldn’t shoot. I couldn’t get you in of course, but I thought maybe we could do something else.”

“Percy, I love you.” She stood on her toes and kissed him. She then whispered in his ear, “I’m going to show you just how thankful I am tonight.”

Needless to say, Vex destroyed everyone that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Still working on how to write porn, it's a learning process. In other news I love these two so much and I might add more to this one day.  
> Also, it's a little late to warn you but who likes reading two notes? But this was all unbetaed. No betas here, we drown in mistakes and plot holes like men.


End file.
